japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Taeko Kawata
Taeko Kawata (川田 妙子, born on March 20, 1965) is a Japanese voice actress who was born in Tokyo. She was once employed by 81 Produce. Now, she is a freelancer. Her name is sometimes misromanized as Taeko Kawada. She is best known as Amy Rose in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and in Sonic X. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Akachan to Boku – Kikuko *Aoi Bungaku Series – Chiyo (Sakura no Mori no Man; Ep. 5 & 6) *Azuki chan – Kaoru Nishino *Battle Athletes Victory – Marshall & Wong Ling Pha *Before Green Gables – Harry Thomas *Bleach – Miyuki (Ep. 135) *BuBu ChaCha – Mary *Cardcaptor Sakura – Yuuki Tachibana (Ep. 7) *Casshern Sins – Nico (Ep. 9) *Chirorin Mura Monogatari – Bonbon, Choir Member C & Mrs. Banana *Cinnamon the Movie – Additional Voice *Cosmic Baton Girl Comet san – Rababoo *D.Gray man – Level 4 Akuma *D.N.Angel – Young Emiko Niwa & Mio Hio *Daisuki! BuBu ChaCha – Mary *Dr. Slump Second series – Arale Norimaki *Futari wa Precure Splash Star – Princess Filia *Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart – Nozomi *Gan Gan Ganko chan – Chobi *Ghost Stories – Yuki Shirogane (Ep. 17) *Gokudo – Nano *Gokyodai Monogatari – Kaede Tachibana *Hatarakids My Ham Gumi – Marina *Heartcatch Precure! – Shypre *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Diamond Is Unbreakable – Invisible Baby/Shizuka Joestar *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar – Kanon *Maho Shokudo Charapontan – Kago *Mahojin Guru Guru – Ilk *Naruto Shippuuden – Miina (Ep. 290 to 295) *Pita Ten – Shino *Pokémon – Chibi Pikachu (Ep. 39) & Metamon (Ditto) *Princess Nine – Nene Mouri *R.O.D The TV – Hisami Hishiishi *Rurouni Kenshin – Goro & Yuki *Sailor Moon R – Mie Sayama (Ep. 52) & Momoko Momohara (Ep. 81) *Sailor Moon S – Momoko Momohara (Ep. 126) *Sailor Moon SuperS – Momoko Momohara *Seraphim Call – Tanpopo Teramoto *Sin Strange Plus – Dorothy *Sonic X – Amy Rose *Soreike! Anpanman – Additional Voice *Strange+ (TV) – Dorothy *Tales of Phantasia (OVA) – Suzu Fujibayashi *Uchi no 3 Shimai (TV) – Chi (3rd daughter) *Watashi to Watashi Futari no Lotte (TV) – Ilze *Wedding Peach (TV) – Ryuck & Ohima (Ep. 9) *Wolf's Rain (TV) – Neze (Ep. 2) *Zatch Bell (TV) – Lucica (Ep. 40 & 41) Anime Films Lead Roles are in bold *Azuki chan – Kaoru Nishino Bokutachi no Peace River (OVA) – Betty *Crayon Shin chan Bakusui! Yumemi World Dai Totsugeki (movie 24) – Saki Nubatama *Crayon Shin chan Buriburi Okoku no Hiho (movie 2) – Prince Sunnokeshi *'Digimon movie 7' – Kotemon *The Doraemons Strange, Sweets, Strange? (movie) – Banana Sisters 1 *Dragon Half (OVA) – Pia *Dr. Slump Arale no Bikkuri Bān (movie) – Arale Norimaki *Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart (movie) – Marquis *Heartcatch Precure! Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show…Desu ka!? (movie) – Chypre *Here Is Greenwood (OVA) – Reina Kisaragi *If I See You in My Dreams (OVA) – Yoshio *The Glass Rabbit (movie) – Mitsuko Ei *Jungle Emperor Leo (2009 special) – Leo *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar Summer Special – Kanon *Marco From the Apennines to the Andes (movie) – Julietta *The Mystery of Nonomura Hospital (OVA) – Momoko Itsuki *Naruto Akaki Yotsuba no Clover o Sagase (OVA) – Kaede Yoshino *New Cutey Honey (OVA) – Black Maiden *Nezumi no Densha Nanatsu Ko Nezumi Series 1 (OVA) – Matchi *Ojamajo Doremi Naisho (OVA) – Nozomi Waku (Ep. 12) *One Piece Open Upon the Great Sea! A Father's Huge, Huge Dream! (special) – Milia *Penguin no Mondai Shiawase no Aoi Tori de Go Pen nasai (movie) – Victoria Yukimura *Pokemon Pikachu's PikaBoo (movie) – Ruriri *Precure All Stars DX2 Kibo no Hikari Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! (movie) – Princess Chocolat & Shypre *Precure All Stars New Stage Mirai no Tomodachi (movie) – Shypre *Precure All Stars DX3 Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai o Tsunagu Niji Iro no Hana (movie) – Shypre *Sailor Moon SuperS (special) – Momoko Momohara (Ep. 3) *Silent Mobius The Motion Picture 2 – daughter *Yes! Precure 5 GoGo! Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday (movie) – Chocola Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Crash Team Racing – Pura *Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games – Amy Rose *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games – Amy Rose *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games – Amy Rose *Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games – Amy Rose *Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games – Amy Rose *Return to PopoloCrois A Story of Seasons Fairytale – Connie *Shadow the Hedgehog – Amy Rose *Sonic Advance 3 – Amy Rose *Sonic Adventure – Amy Rose *Sonic Adventure 2 – Amy Rose *Sonic and All Stars Racing Transformed – Amy Rose *Sonic and the Black Knight – Amy Rose/Nimue *Sonic and the Secret Rings – Amy Rose *Sonic Battle – Amy Rose *Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric – Amy Rose *Sonic Boom Shattered Crystal – Amy Rose *Sonic Colors – Amy Rose *Sonic Forces – Amy Rose *Sonic Free Riders – Amy Rose *Sonic Generations – Amy Rose *Sonic Heroes – Amy Rose *Sonic Lost World – Amy Rose *Sonic Riders – Amy Rose *Sonic Riders Zero Gravity – Amy Rose *Sonic the Hedgehog – Amy Rose *Sonic Unleashed – Amy Rose *Tales of Phantasia – Suzu Fujibayashi Quotes Knownable Roles *'Amy Rose' Trivia *Her bloodtype is O'''. *Her star sign is a '''Pisces. *There's a rumor going around on Anime News Network saying she voices Coji Coji, but the rumor is untrue. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES